Approximately twenty percent of deaths from all causes in the United States are cancer-related. Although chemotherapy is a principal means of cancer treatment, the rate at which effective new drugs have become available for use in cancer chemotherapy has not increased (Horowitz et al., Journal of Clinical Oncology, Vol. 6, No. 2, pp. 308-314 (1988)). Despite many years of promising new therapies, cancer remains a major cause of morbidity and mortality (Bailar et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 336:1569-1574, 1997). Accordingly, there is a substantial need for new drugs that are effective in inhibiting the growth of tumors.
The compounds of the general class sulfonylamino carboxylic acid N-arylamides are known in the art as useful agents for soluble guanylate cyclase activation (Schindler, et al., WO 00/02850). Several other pharmacological uses have been described including, for example, anti-parasitic, antimicrobial, and fungicidal effects (EP-A-420 805 and Chemical Abstracts 122, 136 749; 120, 560; 119, 116 978; 116, 228 237; 116, 207 806; 115, 158 666, and 106, 152 850), an anthelminitic effect (DE-A-35 23 705), psychotropic effects (Chemical Abstracts 104, 33 896), and use in the treatment of atherosclerosis or arthritis (EP-A-347 168). The use of these compounds for anti-tumor treatment has not been disclosed or suggested.
The present invention is based on the entirely unexpected finding that sulfonylamino-substituted N-aryl- or heteroarylcarboxamide derivatives are an effective class of anti-tumor agent. In one aspect, the present invention provides novel methods for treating tumors that involve administering an effective amount of sulfonylamino-substituted N-aryl- or heteroarylcarboxamide derivatives, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, or prodrugs thereof, to a patient in need of treatment. In a preferred embodiment, the compounds administered in the method of the present invention are N-phenyl{2-[(phenylsulfonyl)amino]phenyl}carboxamide derivatives. In an even more preferred embodiment, the compounds are {5-substituted-2-[(phenylsulfonyl)amino]phenyl}-N-benzamide derivatives.
In further aspects, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising an effective amount for treating tumors of a compound according to the general formula or specific compound hereinafter disclosed, or a pharmaceutical salt thereof, in a suitable carrier. In yet a further aspect, the present invention discloses articles of manufacture comprising packaging material and the above pharmaceutical compositions.
The instant invention discloses the use of sulfonylamino-substituted N-aryl- or heteroarylcarboxamides, and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof as anti-tumor agents.
The present compounds, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, or prodrugs thereof, are useful in treating tumors from any tissue type. Examples of specific tumor types that the compounds may be used to treat include, but are not limited to, sarcomas, carcinomas, and mesotheliomas.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmesotheliomaxe2x80x9d is used to refer to a neoplasm derived from the cells lining the pleura, pericardium, or peritoneum, including but not limited to lung mesotheliomas.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9csarcomaxe2x80x9d refers to tumors of mesenchymal origin, including but not limited to stromal cell sarcomas, leiomyosarcomas, malignant fibrous histiocytoma, Ewing sarcoma, fibrosarcomas, chondrosarcomas, osteosarcomas, liposarcomas, rhabdomyo-sarcomas, hemangiocytomas, and myxosarcomas.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9ccarcinomaxe2x80x9d is used to refer to a neoplasm derived from epithelial cells.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9covarian carcinomaxe2x80x9d refers to neoplasms derived from ovarian cells of epithelial origin, including but not limited to ovarian papillary serous cystadenoma, ovarian endometroid carcinoma, mucinous, clear cell and Brenner epithelial tumors.
In one embodiment, the sulfonylamino-substituted N-aryl- or heteroarylcarboxamides compounds comprise the general formula I, in all their stereoisomenc forms and mixtures thereof, in all proportions (see Schindler, et al., WO 00/02850). 
wherein
A1 is aryl or heteroaryl, each of which may be optionally substituted with one, two or three groups independently selected from halogen, aryl, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C4)-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl, xe2x80x94O-aryl, (C1-C2)-alkylenedioxy, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, heterocyclyl, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CO-aryl, xe2x80x94CO-heteroaryl, or
(C1-C10)-alkyl, (C3-C10)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C10)-alkenyl or (C1-C10)-alkynyl, each of which is optionally substituted with up to five groups independently selected from halogen, xe2x80x94OH, aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94O-aryl, xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94S-aryl, xe2x80x94S-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94P(O)(Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR8R9, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, heterocyclyl, and oxo;
A2 represents a ringed structure consisting of aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or (C3-C10)-cycloalkyl;
R2 is xe2x80x94NR5R6, or
aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, (C1-C10)-alkyl, (C3-C10)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C10)-alkenyl or (C1-C10)-alkynyl, each of which may be optionally substituted with one, two or three groups selected from halogen, xe2x80x94OH, aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94O-aryl, xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94S-aryl, xe2x80x94S-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94P(O)(Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR8R9, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, heterocyclyl, and oxo;
R3 is one, two or three substituents independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94O-aryl, xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94S-aryl, xe2x80x94S-heteroaryl, (C1-C3)-alkylene dioxy, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR8R9, xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, heterocyclyl, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94aryl, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94heteroaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94NR5R6 or
(C1-C7)-alkyl, (C3-C7)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C7)-alkenyl or (C1-C7)-alkynyl, each of which is optionally substituted with up to five groups independently selected from halogen, xe2x80x94OH, aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94O-aryl, xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94S-aryl, xe2x80x94S-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94P(O)(Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR8R9, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, heterocyclyl, and oxo;
R5 and R6 independently are hydrogen, or
(C1-C10)-alkyl, (C3-C10)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C10)-alkenyl or (C1-C10)-alkynyl, each of which is optionally substituted with one, two or three groups selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CO-aryl, xe2x80x94CO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94CO-heterocyclyl, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl -SO2-heteroaryl, or -SO2-heterocyclyl; or
R5 and R6 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5, 6, 7 or 8-membered carbocyclic ring up to two of which members are optionally hetero atoms selected from N, O, and S, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with up to five groups selected from halogen, (C1-C5)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C5)-alkenyl, (C1-C5)-alkynyl, (C1-C3)-hydroxyalkyl, (C1-C3)-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl, xe2x80x94O-aryl, xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C4)-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl, (C2-C3)-alkylenedioxy, xe2x80x94NR8R9, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CHO, COxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, oxo, xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl or
xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94N((C1-C4)-alkyl)2, wherein the two alkyl groups are optionally linked by a single bond and then, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5, 6, 7 or 8-membered carbocyclic ring in which one member is optionally selected from O, S or NR5;
R7 is xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, or
xe2x80x94N((C1-C4)-alkyl)2, wherein the two alkyl groups are optionally linked by a single bond and then, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5, 6, 7 or 8-membered carbocyclic ring in which one member is optionally selected from O, S or NR5;
R8 is hydrogen, or
(C1-C7)-alkyl, (C3-C7)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C7)-alkenyl or (C1-C7)-alkynyl, each of which is optionally substituted with one, two or three groups selected from xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl and xe2x80x94N((C1-C4)-alkyl)2;
R9 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, or
(C1-C7)-alkyl, (C3-C7)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C7)-alkenyl or (C1-C7)-alkynyl, each of which is optionally substituted with one, two or three groups selected from xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl and xe2x80x94N((C1-C4)-alkyl)2;
n is 0, 1, or 2; and
m is 2, 3, or 4.
As used herein, xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d is an aromatic carbocyclic group having a single ring (e.g., phenyl), multiple rings (e.g., biphenyl), or multiple condensed rings in which at least one is aromatic, (e.g., 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, naphthyl, anthryl, or phenanthryl), all of which may be substituted by one or several identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, (C1-C5)-alkyl, phenyl, tolyl, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C4)-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, (C1-C2)-alkylenedioxy, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, heterocyclyl, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)n-phenyl, xe2x80x94S(O)n-tolyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl and xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d is one or more aromatic ring systems of 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9- or 10-membered rings containing at least one and up to four heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur. Such heteroaryl groups include, for example, thienyl, furanyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, (is)oxazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, (iso)quinolinyl, napthyridinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl.
A xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic groupxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d is a saturated or partially unsaturated cyclic ring or fused rings. Examples include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, and cycloheptyl. These rings may be substituted with one or more of the substituent groups mentioned above for aryl. The carbocyclic group may contain one or two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, and nitrogen, and such ring systems may be referred to as xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d includes monocyclic or polycyclic 5-membered to 11-membered saturated or partially unsaturated heterocycles that contain one or more ring heteroatoms selected from N, O, and S, and which may be substituted by one or more identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, (C1-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CI-C5)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C4)-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94COOH and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl.
As used herein, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d includes straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon groups that may be optionally substituted with one or more of the substituents listed above for aryl, or from the group consisting of alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxy, or amino. Examples of alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, the n-isomers of these groups, isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, neopentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d means straight and branched hydrocarbon radicals having at least one double bond and includes ethenyl, propenyl, 1-but-3-enyl, 1-pent-3-enyl, 1-hex-5-enyl and the like. Examples of such groups include the vinyl group, 2-propylene (allyl), 2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-propylene, ethinyl, 2-propinyl (propargyl), and 3-butinyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d means straight and branched hydrocarbon radicals having one triple bond and includes ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, pentyn-2-yl and the like.
By xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d in the present invention is meant straight or branched chain alkyl groups having 1-10 carbon atoms, attached through a divalent oxygen atom, and includes such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentoxy, 2-pentyl, isopentoxy, neopentoxy, hexoxy, 2-hexoxy, 3-hexoxy, and 3-methylpentoxy.
By xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d in the present invention is meant fluorine, bromine, chlorine, and iodine.
In another embodiment of the invention, compounds of the formula Ia are employed: 
wherein R2, R3, and A1 are as defined above for formula I.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, compounds of the formula Ib are used: 
wherein A1 and R3 are as defined above for formula I, and
R10, R11 and R12 independently represent from halogen, xe2x80x94OH, aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94O-aryl, xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10)-alkyl, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C7)-alkyl-R7, xe2x80x94S-aryl, xe2x80x94S-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94P(O)(Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR8R9, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N((C1-C3)-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C5)-alkyl, heterocyclyl, or oxo. R7, R8 and R9 are all as defined above for formula I.
In still another embodiment of the invention, compounds of the formula Ic are employed: 
wherein R2 and R3 are as defined above for formula I and R10, R11 and R12 are as defined for formula Ib.
In another embodiment of the invention, compounds of the formula Id are employed: 
wherein A1, R2 and R3 are as defined above for formula I.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, compounds of the formula Ie are employed: 
wherein A1, A2 and R3 are as defined above for formula I and R10, R11 and R12 are as defined for formula Ib.
In still another embodiment of the invention, compounds of the formula If are used: 
wherein A2, R2 and R3 are as defined above for formula I and R10, R11 and R12 are as defined for formula Ib.
Preferred compounds according to this invention are compounds of the formula I, in which one or more of the groups contained therein have preferable meanings, wherein all combinations of preferable substituent definitions are the object of this invention. This invention also applies to all of the stereoisomer forms and mixtures, in all ratios, of all preferable compounds of the formula I, as well as their physiologically compatible salts.
Representative compounds of the invention are shown below in Table 1.
Representative compounds of the present invention, which are encompassed by Formula I, include, but are not limited to the compounds in Table I and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
The compounds disclosed herein can be prepared by any of the methods known in the art. Non-limiting examples of these methods include those disclosed in DE-A-35 23 705 and its equivalents. An example of a synthetic route for these compounds is described below (see Schindler, et. al., WO 00/02850).
According to Scheme 1 an aminocarboxylic acid of formula II can first be reacted with a sulfonyl chloride of the formula R2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Cl or a sulfonic acid anhydride, in a solvent such as water, pyridine, or an ether, in the presence of a base. The bases used may be common inorganic bases such as, for example, sodium carbonate or organic bases such as, for example, pyridine or triethylamine. The resulting sulfonylaminocarboxylic acid of formula III can then be converted to an acid chloride of formula IV, through reaction with a chlorinating agent as, for example, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus oxychloride, or thionyl chloride in an inert solution, and can then be reacted with an arylamine. The activation of the carboxylic acid group of the compounds of formula III can also follow a different reaction pathway, such as by means of one of the many methods known to a person skilled in the art that are used in peptide chemistry to establish amide bonds, such as through the use of a mixed anhydride, an activated ester, or by use of carbodiimides, such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide.
The reaction of the activated sulfonylaminocarboxylic acid with an arylamine is completed preferably in an inert solution such as, for example, pyridine, tetrahydrofuran, or toluol with or without the addition of an inert auxiliary base, such as a tertiary amine or pyridine. If the arylamine used in the reaction with the activated carboxylic acid already contains the desired substituent or substituents R1 in its A1 group, (the arylamine is of the formula A1-NH2, wherein the A1 group can contain, as specified above, one or more substituents R1), the reaction scheme proceeds directly to the end product of formula I. 
However, the activated carboxylic acid can also be converted initially with an arylamine of the formula R1a-A1-NH2, in which R1a represents hydrogen or one or more of the groups R1, which can be contained in A1 as substituents, or R1a represents one or more groups that can be converted into groups R1 according to the above definition. For example, R1a can represent a hydrogen atom that is replaced in an electrophilic reaction with another group, such as a halogen atom or an aldehyde group. The conversion of the reaction product of formula V into a compound of formula I can take place according to standard procedures known in the art.
Compounds of formula I can also be obtained, for example, by initial activation of a substituted nitrocarboxylic acid of formula VI, such as by conversion into the corresponding acid chloride of formula VII or by other means, which is then, for example, reacted with a substituted arylamine of the formula A1-NH2, by methods analogous to those described above (see Scheme 2; Schindler, et al. WO 00/02850).
Before the nitro group is reduced to the amino group in the resulting nitro intermediate products of formula VIII, the activating effect of the nitro group on ring A2 can be utilized, and a suitable group R3, such as a halogen atom, can be replaced by another group R3, such as an amine, by conversion with a nucleophile. The reduction of the nitro group to an amino group may take place, for example, by catalytic hydration in the presence of a precious metal catalyst or, preferably, in the presence of Raney nickel in a solvent such as ethanol, glacial acetic acid, or ethanolic hydrochloric acid, or by reduction with a non-precious metal such as tin, zinc, or iron in the presence of acid. The reduction can also be completed, for example, with tin(II)-chloride or by reduction with sodium dithionite, preferably, for example, in a mixture of methanol, tetrahydrofuran, and water as a solvent. 
The sulfonylation of the amino group in the reduction product of formula IX with an activated sulfonic acid derivative by analogy to the reactions described above, such as with a sulfonic acid chloride in the presence of pyridine, ultimately produces the compound of formula I. Instead of an arylamine of the formula A1-NH2, an arylamine of the formula R1a-A1-NH2 can be used, in which R1a has the meaning specified above, and the group or groups R1a can then be converted into the group or groups R1.
A person of ordinary skill in the art is familiar with all the reactions for synthesis of compounds of formula I, which can be performed under standard conditions. Further details on this subject can be found, for example, in Houben-Weyl, Methods of Organic Chemistry, Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart, or Organic Reactions, John Wiley and Sons, New York. Depending on the circumstances of each case, it may be advantageous or even necessary to block certain functional groups by introducing protective groups, and subsequently release these groups at a later step in the synthesis scheme, in order to avoid secondary reactions during the synthesis of compounds of formula I. One of skill in the art may also begin synthesis with functional groups in the form of precursor stages from which the desired functional group is generated in a later stage. These synthesis strategies are well known to a person of skill in the art. If necessary, the compounds of formula I can be isolated and purified using conventional methods, such as through the use of recrystallization or chromatography. The starting compounds used in the synthesis of the compounds of formula I are commercially available, or can be made according to the methods described in the literature, or by analogous methods.
The present compounds, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, or prodrugs thereof, are useful in treating tumors from any tissue type. Examples of specific tumor types that the compounds may be used to treat include, but are not limited to, sarcomas, carcinomas, and mesotheliomas. The instant compounds can be administered individually or in combination, usually in the form of a pharmaceutical composition. Such compositions are prepared in a manner well known in the pharmaceutical art and comprise at least one active compound. Accordingly, a further aspect of the present invention also includes pharmaceutical compositions comprising as active ingredient compounds of the general formula I, associated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The invention further comprises the method of treating susceptible neoplasms using the compositions containing as an active ingredient one or more of the disclosed compounds.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugsxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to those carboxylate salts, amino acid addition salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs of the compounds of the present invention which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of patients without undue toxicity, irritation, allergic response, and the like, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio, and effective for their intended use, as well as the zwitterionic forms, where possible, of the compounds of the invention. The term xe2x80x9csaltsxe2x80x9d refers to the relatively non-toxic, inorganic and organic acid addition salts of compounds of the present invention. These salts can be prepared in situ during the final isolation and purification of the compounds or by separately reacting the purified compound in its free base form with a suitable organic or inorganic acid and isolating the salt thus formed. Representative salts include the hydrobromide, hydrochloride, sulfate, bisulfate, nitrate, acetate, oxalate, valerate, oleate, palmitate, stearate, laurate, borate, benzoate, lactate, phosphate, tosylate, citrate, maleate, fumarate, succinate, tartrate, naphthylate mesylate, glucoheptonate, lactobionate, and laurylsulphonate salts, and the like. These may include cations based on the alkali and alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, lithium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, and the like, as well as non-toxic ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations including, but not limited to ammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetraethylammonium, methylamine, dimethylamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, ethylamine, and the like. (See, for example, Berge S. M. et al., xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. Pharm. Sci., 1977;66:1-19 which is incorporated herein by reference.)
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable, non-toxic esters of the compounds of this invention include C1-C6 alkyl esters, wherein the alkyl group is a straight or branched, substituted or unsubstituted, C5-C7 cycloalkyl esters, as well as arylalkyl esters such as benzyl and triphenylmethyl. C1-C4 alkyl esters are preferred, such as methyl, ethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, and tert-butyl. Esters of the compounds of the present invention may be prepared according to conventional methods.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable, non-toxic amides of the compounds of this invention include amides derived from ammonia, primary C1-C6 alkyl amines and secondary C1-C6 dialkyl amines, wherein the alkyl groups are straight or branched. In the case of secondary amines, the amine may also be in the form of a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle containing one nitrogen atom. Amides derived from ammonia, C1-C3 alkyl primary amines and C1-C2 dialkyl secondary amines are preferred. Amides of the compounds of the invention may be prepared according to conventional methods.
The term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d refers to compounds that are rapidly transformed in vivo to yield the parent compound of the above formulae, for example, by hydrolysis in blood. A thorough discussion of prodrugs is provided in T. Higuchi and V. Stella, xe2x80x9cPro-drugs as Novel Delivery Systems,xe2x80x9d Vol. 14 of the A.C.S. Symposium Series, and in Bioreversible Carriers in Drug Design, ed. Edward B. Roche, American Pharmaceutical Association and Pergamon Press, 1987, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d means a dosage sufficient to produce a desired result. The desired result can be subjective or objective improvement in the recipient of the dosage, a decrease in tumor size, time to progression of disease, and/or survival.
The compounds of the invention can be administered as the sole active pharmaceutical agent, or they can be used in combination with one or more other anti-tumor agents. When administered as a combination, the therapeutic agents can be formulated as separate compositions that are given at the same time or different times, or the therapeutic agents can be given as a single composition.
The compounds may be made up in a solid form (including granules, powders or suppositories) or in a liquid form (e.g., solutions, suspensions, or emulsions). The compounds of the invention may be applied in a variety of solutions and may be subjected to conventional pharmaceutical operations such as sterilization and/or may contain conventional adjuvants, such as preservatives, stabilizers, wetting agents, emulsifiers, buffers etc.
For administration, the compounds are ordinarily combined with one or more adjuvants appropriate for the indicated route of administration. The compounds may be admixed with lactose, sucrose, starch powder, cellulose esters of alkanoic acids, stearic acid, talc, magnesium stearate, magnesium oxide, sodium and calcium salts of phosphoric and sulfuric acids, acacia, gelatin, sodium alginate, polyvinylpyrrolidine, and/or polyvinyl alcohol, and tableted or encapsulated for conventional administration. Alternatively, the compounds of this invention may be dissolved in saline, water, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, carboxymethyl cellulose colloidal solutions, ethanol, corn oil, peanut oil, cottonseed oil, sesame oil, tragacanth gum, and/or various buffers. Other adjuvants and modes of administration are well known in the pharmaceutical art. The carrier or diluent may include time delay material, such as glyceryl monostearate or glyceryl distearate alone or with a wax, or other materials well known in the art.
Pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds described herein are administered to an individual having a tumor. In therapeutic applications, compositions are administered to a human patient in an amount sufficient to cause regression of the tumor, or at least partially arrest tumorigenesis and metastasis. Amounts effective for this use depend on factors including, but not limited to, the nature of the compound (specific activity, etc.), the manner of administration, the stage and severity of the cancer, the weight and general state of health of the patient, and the judgment of the prescribing physician. The active compounds are effective over a wide dosage range. For example, dosages per day will normally fall within the range of about 1 xcexcg/kg body weight to about 100 mg/kg of body weight. It will be understood that the amount of the compound actually administered will be determined by a physician, in the light of the relevant circumstances including the condition to be treated, the choice of compound to be administered, the chosen route of administration, the age, weight, and response of the individual patient, disorders affecting the heart, and other specific organ dysfunction, and therefore the above dosage ranges are not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any way.
The compounds of the invention may be administered by any suitable route, including orally, parentally, by inhalation or rectally in dosage unit formulations containing conventional pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants, and vehicles, including liposomes. The term parenteral as used herein includes, subcutaneous, intravenous, intraarterial, intramuscular, intrasternal, intratendinous, intraspinal, intracranial, intrathoracic, infusion techniques, intracavity, or intraperitoneally.
In a preferred embodiment, the compounds of formula I are used for treating tumors from any tissue type. Examples of specific tumor types that the compounds may be used to treat include, but are not limited to, sarcomas, carcinomas, and mesotheliomas.
In yet further aspects, the invention provides an article of manufacture comprising packaging material and the above pharmaceutical compositions.
The instant invention may be embodied in other forms or carried out in other ways without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present disclosure and enumerated examples are therefore to be considered as in all respects illustrative and not restrictive, and all equivalency are intended to be embraced therein. One of ordinary skill in the art would be able to recognize equivalent embodiments of the instant invention, and be able to practice such embodiments using the teaching of the instant disclosure and only routine experimentation.
The disclosures in this application of all articles and references, including patents, are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention is illustrated further by the following examples which are not to be construed as limiting the invention in scope or spirit to the specific procedures described in them.